Wedding: Saegusa Mayumi
by fujin of shadows
Summary: Weddings are occasions that brides look forward to, especially the first night after the wedding. After all, the wedding night is when the groom is at his most creative, especially if his sister is allowed to tag along. All things consider, Saegusa Mayumi is up for the best night, morning, and afternoon of her life. Hoping she isn't planning to stand or walk for a couple of weeks.


_**THERE IS GOING TO BE ONE LONG ASS LEMON NEXT CHAPTER THAT WILL INCLUDE TATSUYA, MIYUKI, AND MAYUMI.**_

 _ **FOR NOW, ENJOY THIS.**_

* * *

 _ **Wedding: Saegusa Mayumi**_

 _ **Disclaimer I don't own Mahouka Koukou no Rettousei**_

* * *

 _ **(Mayumi POV)**_

I looked at my reflection on the mirror and I was almost broke down to tears due to the joy that erupted in my chest.

I have always been confident with my looks, I know I am beautiful, but looking at myself wearing my dream wedding dress, the elation that I felt on my beauty is beyond words.

This wedding dress is perfect.

Mermaid style, sleeveless and backless, accentuating, and emphasizing all my curves, especially my chest.

I look perfect.

Beyond perfect.

This wedding dress is perfect, which is a relief.

Everything must be perfect today because it is my wedding day.

I am going to be wed to the perfect man, to my perfect man.

And after the wedding, I am going to have the perfect wedding reception for all my friends and family.

Following the reception would be the perfect honeymoon.

Yes, today is going to be wonderful.

 _ **(Break)**_

The venue of the wedding is First High School.

I have many memories in this school, most of it, fortunately, was good.

I have met all my true friends and my soon-to-be husband in this school.

This school holds a special place in my heart.

Entering the auditorium, I was taken aback and almost shed a tear at the sight of all my closest friends, as well as my fiancée's, looking at me with congratulatory smiles on their lips as they gave a thunderous applause at the sight of me.

I smiled in appreciation and glee as I held on to the bouquet and started walking down the aisle towards the pedestal where my fiancée was patiently waiting for me.

There are two things that are missing in my wedding, one I can live without and the other, the only imperfection for this day. One, I do not have anyone walking with me down the aisle as my father is against this union but he has no power to actually stop or influence this wedding.

To do so, would be suicide.

After all, the head of the Yotsuba and the head of the Saegusa approved of this union.

I should know, I am, after all, the head of the Saegusa. Following the deaths of my elder brothers, I ascended to the throne.

The title was an engagement gift from my fiancée.

The second thing, I would rather not think about.

Through my veil, I look at my fiancée and I was elated at the look of fondness and love in his eyes.

My fiancée had never been the emotional or expressional type of person, so the emotions in his eyes and the expression of happiness on his face, all are genuine.

The look on his face, those emotions dancing in his eyes and the smile of elation on his lips, I was once again reminded of how perfect he is.

And that I am going to be marrying him in a matter of minutes.

I then shifted my gaze at my soon to be sister-in-law and was relieve at the sight of her smiling and clapping excitedly.

And not just any smile, the smile that she was wearing was that of acceptance and joy, an indication that she approve of this union and that she has no regrets.

That filled me with relief and another wave of elation.

My gaze then fell upon were my sisters, the twins that I love so much.

The only imperfection of my wedding day appeared in this instance.

Izumi-chan was crying but she was also smiling, both lips and eyes. She approved of this and was very happy for me. For that, I am happy.

On the other hand, I could tell that the smile Kasumi-chan has on her lips was fake and that she is giving it her all to not breakdown in front of everyone present.

I can also tell that Kasumi-chan is looking at me with both anger and betrayal in her eyes.

This broke my heart a bit.

Kasumi-chan is in love with my fiancée. She has been for the longest time.

The fact that she has to witness the love of her life marrying her sister must be heartbreaking.

Still, regardless of how sorry I am for her, this is my special day and I refuse to have my personal and familial sentiments to ruin this day.

Several feet away from the altar, I stopped and waited.

My fiancée stepped off the pedestal and in three, four long and powerful strides, stood in front of me. It is a bit upsetting that he is a good foot and three inches taller than me and that I have to look up just to look at his gorgeous eyes, but it is not his fault, it is my fault for being so damn small.

I refocused my thoughts back to him as he lifted my veil.

The look on his face when the veil was no longer obscuring my face was the most beautiful expression that I have seen him made.

The look on his face was all the proof that I needed that he finds me extremely beautiful.

It took him a complete three seconds to recover his bearings before he offered me his arm.

Smiling, I took it gleefully and allowed him to escort me to the pedestal where the priest, as perverted as he is, was waiting.

Arriving at the pedestal, we positioned ourselves so that we are facing each other and behind us were our respective bridesmaids and groomsmen.

The priest, who has that annoying looking smirk on his face, gave the two of us a mischievous look before beginning the ceremony.

"We are gathered here today, fortunately not at gun point…"

I tried my best to fight the exasperated sigh that threaten to escape my lips as well as a light giggle.

Of course, he would do this. He would not be Kokonoe Yakumo if he did not do something like this.

"…In sight of God, but most present don't believe in a higher power anyway so why bother…"

A stifle of laughter echoed in the auditorium at that.

"…And in face of family and friends, but mostly friends considering most of the family of this two are against this union but they can't do anything about it considering that the groom is capable of nuking them at any given moment of time…"

A wave of quiet laughter echoed in the auditorium and I could tell that my husband, who normally possesses saint like patience, is doing his best not to systematically kill his old master.

"…To join together Shiba Tatsuya, scion of the Yotsuba Clan and Prime Minister of Japan, and Saegusa Mayumi, Head of the Saegusa Clan, in holy matrimony… Mayumi-chan, can you tell us how Miyuki-chan agreed to all of this?"

This man has the uncanny ability to really aggravate everyone.

After that latest statement, three people had slapped him on the back of his head, hard.

Me, my fiancée, and Miyuki-chan.

The three of us ignored the roar of laughter from our dear friends.

"Master…" It is rare for Tatsuya-kun to growl, but once he does, it is advisable to run.

Yakumo-san, though, merely kept his annoying smile before continuing the ceremony.

"…Which is an honorable estate, Instituted of GOD, again this is really useless as most present don't follow any religion, since the first Man and the first Woman walked on the earth. THEREFORE, it is not to be Entered into unadvisedly, or lightly, but reverently and soberly, not that soberly considering occasional drunk sex is good for both love and sex… "

Must. Resist. Urge. To. Kill. Priest.

"…Into this Holy Estate, these two persons present, come now to be joined…"

 _ **(A/N: I haven't been in any weddings for a long time so, I'm going to wing it right now)**_

The two of us, in concert, took a stepped forward and held each other's hands. We grasped each other's hands tightly before we offered each other a smile.

My cheeks were red. I was blushing heavily and I know it.

It would have been great if Tatsuya-kun was also blushing, but he doesn't blush, something I consider an appeal when it comes to him, though he would have been extremely cute if he did, even if for today.

Still, those gentle eyes boring down upon me, is also adorable so I can forgive him for not blushing while in front of his beautiful wife.

At this unexpected gesture of ours, I could hear our friends cooing but I ignore this.

Yakumo-san took this time to continue.

"…If anyone can show just cause why they may not be lawfully joined together, let them speak now, or forever hold their peace…But be warned, whoever is going to speak that is not name Yotsuba Miyuki would be disintegrated to nothing…"

The laughter that followed that piece was endearing in the way.

Still, when husband recommends a priest, go with a judge.

After the laughter died down and seeing that no one was going to speak, though using Multi-scope, I could tell that Izumi-chan was subtly yet physically holding Kasumi-chan in place.

Most people saw this and many things must have been running through their minds.

However, probably, the most prominent being is why Miyuki-chan is not acting like Kasumi-chan.

It is common knowledge among everyone that Miyuki-chan is irrevocably in love with her older brother. The fact alone that she had allowed and supported this union is a much more shocking news than I actually marrying Tatsuya-kun.

When no one was going to stand and speak, Yakumo-san continued.

"…I require, and charge you both, that if either of you know any impediment, why you may not be lawfully joined together in matrimony, you confess it now…"

There are actually a lot of impediment on why we should not be lawfully joined in matrimony.

Like the time I tried to kill him, but I would rather not think of that.

There is also that time where my father tried to kidnap Miyuki-chan, but again, not my fault and I didn't help.

There is also that time when Tatsuya-kun invaded the estate, but in his defense, we angered him.

There is also that time when the Saegusa sabotage one of his projects that almost cost Tokyo heavy casualties.

And then, there was…

Let's just say that there are many impediments that can be pointed out why the two of us should not be lawfully wed but the two of us will not confess.

Again, after several seconds of silence, Yakumo-san continued with the ceremony.

In retrospect, he should not have asked that questions. After all, he knows all those impediments and that the two of us had gotten over it.

Yakumo-san spared Tatsuya-kun a glance before speaking.

"Shiba Tatsuya-kun, do you take Saegusa Mayumi for your lawfully wedded wife, to live together under both the doctrine of the Yotsuba and Saegusa, I am already pitying you my student, in an alliance that would guarantee constant death threats and assassination attempts, I would already prepare there gravestones, you can pay me later? Will you love, honor, comfort, and cherish her, regardless if she is extremely small to the point of being a midget, from this day forward, forsaking all others except your single exception, keeping only unto her, for as long as you shall live?"

…I am going to ignore the midget part.

"I do." Tatsuya-kun announced strongly with his powerful voice, and my heart skipped a beat after that. "…and by the way, call my wife a midget again, I will wring your neck."

Thank you love for that.

Yakumo-san then looked at me and before he could speak, I beat him to it.

"I do…"

Predictably, he ignored me.

"Saegusa Mayumi, do you take Shiba Tatsuya, for your lawful wedded husband, to live together after both the doctrine of the Yotsuba and Saegusa, in an alliance that would guarantee constant death threats and assassination attempts, again, I charge 10,000 yen per gravestones? Will you love, honor, comfort, and cherish him, regardless if he ignores you in favor of his little sister and even if he flirts with her in front of you, from this day forward, forsaking all others, like you would have an affair, keeping only unto him, for as long as you both shall live?"

"I do…" I whispered while controlling myself from blasting the damn priest off the pedestal. Looking at Tatsuya-kun and sneaking a peak on Miyuki-chan, I am not the only one.

Yakumo-san is enjoying this too much.

"You may now give your vows."

At that announcement, there was a serene silence as everyone was spell bound at the words that Tatsuya-kun and I would exchange.

As custom persists, the groom, Tatsuya-kun went first.

"I have ended thousands if not millions of lives…"

Wonderful start, love.

"…and from the lives I've ended, I regret none. Still, my ledger is soak with blood, so much that the thought of marrying a woman had escape my thoughts. I have sin, so many times that I never imagine myself holding anyone fragile, much less a woman. Yet, regardless of my sins, regardless of what I have done in my life, you and Miyuki have accepted me completely, for who I am and for what I am. For that, I am grateful. I am not an emotional person. I still have trouble and problems displaying my emotions outwardly so allow me to go straight to the point. Saegusa Mayumi, I love you and though I am undeserving of your affection, I will gladly spend my entire life protecting and loving you."

I know there are tears in my eyes. Tatsuya-kun always knew how to make me feel special.

Shiba Tatsuya would never be the most romantic guy in the world. He is straightforward and blunt. Still, whenever he says something sweet, he means it.

Some people never have to say a word to tell you how much they love you. It speaks in their eyes, and in their action towards you. Being with Tatsuya-kun made me understand that love isn't about constantly rattling some sort of love poem or constantly saying some sort of litany like a spell to make people understand your feelings.

While that might make you feel good to have someone tell you how much they love you, true love shines through actions. People can lie when they tell you how much they mean to you, but when someone lays their life for you repeatedly, what need is there for words.

I am aware that everyone's attention in the auditorium was focused on me.

I have prepared my vows months in advance. It is three pages long.

But, now, I just want to have him as my husband.

Instead of saying my vows, vows that he already knows, I instead just grabbed him by the collar, pulled him to my level, and capture his lips in a passionate kiss.

I could hear the eruption of wolf whistles and cat calling but I didn't care.

I held the kiss for a full half minute before pulling back.

He and I shared a smile.

"Kami-sama, Shiba Tatsuya and Saegusa Mayumi have chosen each other. Help and bless them, that their love may be pure, and their vows may be true."

Taking a deep breath, Yakumo-san looked at the two of us.

"Repeat after me, both of you."

"I…"

" _ **I…**_ "

"Take thee…"

" _ **Take thee…"**_

"To be my wedded…"

" _ **To be my wedded husband/wife…"**_

"To have and to hold…"

" _ **To have and to hold…"**_

"From this day forward…"

" _ **From this day forward…"**_

"For better or for worse…"

" _ **For better or for worse…"**_

"For richer or for poorer…"

" _ **For richer or for poorer…"**_

"In sickness and in health…"

" _ **In sickness and in health…"**_

"To love, honor, and cherish…"

" _ **To love, honor, and cherish…**_ "

"'Till death do us part…"

" _ **'Till death do us part…"**_

Yakumo-san gave the two of us genuine smiles before retrieving the rings from the Best man, which happens to be Yoshida-san.

Giving us the ring, Tatsuya-kun and I sealed our union.

The two of us, at the same time, slipped the ring in our individual ring fingers.

With this ring, I thee wed. Wear it as a symbol, of our love, and commitment.

"And you may now kiss the bride."

With our lips touching, and the sound of the thunderous applause, we have become, finally, husband and wife.

Now, the honeymoon.

Even though my eyes were close as I kiss my husband, I can already feel Miyuki's eyes undressing me from behind.


End file.
